


Journeys

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Goodbyes, Journey, M/M, Pining, Pyromancy, Thirst for knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Laurentius wished he could accompany the Chosen on his journeys. But, well, what would a strong capable man such as him want with an old undead like himself?
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Laurentius of the Great Swamp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Journeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).

Laurentius sighed as he, again, spent his day alone.

Being alone wasn't new. Being alone wasn't _bad_. Normally he _liked_ being alone! It was strange, very strange, that he was feeling as he was.

Yet…

His friend. His dear friend, his fellow undead, that had saved his life. Er, well, _un_life. Non-life? Oh well. The words didn't matter so much. What _did _matter was providing the flames for his friend and fellow pyromancer.

_Friend_. That word felt...wrong. It wasn't enough. It didn't describe his feelings for the Chosen well enough. He felt a devotion to him. Laurentius wanted, wished he were strong enough to accompany him on his journeys. To stay by his side until the end of everything.

Ha! How sappy! The man wouldn't want an old pyromancer such as himself dragging him down, no matter how much Laurentius wanted it.

Noise caught his attention. There! In the doorway! The Chosen was coming! He would have sworn that his still heart beat, just once.

Laurentius brushed at his clothes as the Chosen approached. It wouldn't do, simply not, to look like a vagabond when his dear...not-friend-but-something-like-that came to visit. He had to at least look put together!

As the Chosen walked up, Laurentius started to give his normal greetings. But then, something caught his eye.

Spectacular! That pyromancy that the Chosen had. It was _brilliant_!

His thirst for new flames kicked in as he questioned the Chosen on where he had gotten it.

Quelanna? Interesting. He needed, _needed_ to find this woman. To trade secrets with her. It was simply part of who he was!

But to do so, he may never see the Chosen again. He may never be of _help_ to him again. But at the same time...

He reluctantly decided to go on a quest of his own, to find this Quelanna. Above his strange feelings for the Chosen was his desire to improve his pyromancy.

Laurentius gave his goodbyes and reassurances of his ability to traverse the nightmares beyond his little hollow and set out.

It was time to begin his own journey.


End file.
